Nursery Rhyme
This page contains information about Nursery Rhyme in Fate/Another. Innates Self-Modification * Type: Passive ** Increase either one of STR, AGI or INT by 1 point at random when Alice kills enemy heroes or dies. ** Has a 50% chance to increase either one of Movement Speed, Armor, Health regeneration or Mana regeneration by 1 point at random when Alice kills enemy heroes or dies. Nameless Forest * Mana cost: '''600 * '''Type: Reality Marble ** Alice casts her reality marble onto 1 target unit (Can be allies, enemies or even herself), removing the target from combat for 3 seconds. This means that the target will become invulnerable, cannot move, use items nor skills. After the 3 seconds duration end, various effects occur depending on who it is casted on for 10(13) seconds. *** If cast on self/ally: Heals for 10% of Alice's maximum mana as health per second *** If cast on enemy: Deals 5%(10%) of Alice's maximum mana as damage per second ** Cast range: 200 ** Cooldown: 180 seconds (Unresettable) ** Note: The 'remove from combat' status can be ended earlier before duration is up by using the skill [[Nursery Rhyme#Memory Recall|'Memory Recall']]. However, this cannot be done if Alice herself is the target. ** Upgrade: [[Nursery Rhyme#You are me, I am You|'You are me, I am You']] (Increases damage per second dealt if cast on enemy to 10% of Alice's maximum mana. Also increases effect duration to 13seconds ) Summonable Units Summon Jabberwock * Mana cost: 400 ** Type: Summon ** Duration: 40 seconds ** Cooldown: 120 seconds (Global) ** Summons the otherworldly being that Alice has known as a friend. *** Damage Type: Sword *** Damage: 80~80 *** Attack range: 300 *** Health: 1500 *** Health regeneration/second: 20 *** Armor Type: Fortified *** Armor: 10 *** Movement speed: 400 *** Attack speed: 1.0 *** Critical: 15%, 2x *** Sight range: 1000 (Day)/1000 (Night) *** Gives 1000 gold to killer if killed by enemy. ** Upgrade: [[Nursery Rhyme#Jabberwocky|'Jabberwocky']] (Requires this attribute to unlock this skill) Berserk * Type: Passive (Jabberwock) ** Jabberwock's attacks deal 100+(Alice's INT*4) damage to enemies within 500 AoE range. Rampage * Type: Passive (Jabberwock) ** Jabberwock's attacks has a 40% chance to increase 50% attack speed and 30% movement speed to itself. Cure * Type: Passive (Jabberwock) ** Prevents 20% damage dealt to Alice and Jabberwock instead takes the damage. ** Note: This skill cannot prevent damage dealt from Gae Dearg. Strengthen * Type: Passive (Jabberwock) ** Jabberwock has increased 0.5 Health Regeneration / Armor / Attack damage for every 1 STR / AGI / INT that Alice has respectively. Skills Frenzied March Hare * Mana cost: 100 ** Type: Wind-attack spell ** Hotkey: Q ** Alice releases icy gales at a designated area, dealing 15 intervals of damage over a short period of time and knockback enemies hit. *** Lv 1: Deals 20x15 damage, knockback 100 range *** Lv 2: Deals 25x15 damage, knockback 125 range *** Lv 3: Deals 30x15 damage, knockback 150 range *** Lv 4: Deals 35x15 damage, knockback 175 range *** Lv 5: Deals 40x15 damage, knockback 200 range ** Cast range: 1200 ** Range: 1200 (Straight-line), 300 (Width) ** Damage interval: 0.2 seconds ** Cast time: 0.2 seconds ** Cooldown: 10 seconds ** Note: Knockback effect ignores any form of Magic Resistance, including targets using Anti-Magic Potion. ** Upgrade: [[Nursery Rhyme#Dragon Skillet|'Dragon Skillet']] [Reduces ([[Nursery Rhyme#Frenzied March Hare|'Frenzied March Hare']] LVL*10)% movement speed to enemies hit. Lasts for 2 seconds] The Plains of Winter * Mana cost: 200 ** Type: Ice-attack spell ** Hotkey: W ** Alice releases a beam of frost at a target enemy that deals damage and jumps to nearby enemies. For every jump the beam makes, it will deal additional 5% damage. *** Lv 1: 330(430) damage, jumps 5''' times *** Lv 2: '''400(500) damage, jumps 6''' times *** Lv 3: '''470(570) damage, jumps 7''' times *** Lv 4: '''540(640) damage, jumps 8''' times *** Lv 5: '''610(710) damage, jumps 9''' times ** '''Cast time: 0.5 seconds ** Cast range: 1200 ** Jump range: 800 ** Cooldown: 17 seconds ** Note: This skill will only hit the same enemy once and will not jump back to the same target that is hit already. ** Upgrade: [[Nursery Rhyme#Dragon Skillet|'Dragon Skillet']] (Increases damage by 100 and gives a 0.7 second stun to enemies hit) White Queen's Enigma * Mana cost: 600 ** Type: Enchantment ** Hotkey: E ** Alice casts an enchantment that stuns and lowers the Magic Resistance of the target. *** Lv 1: Stuns for 1.2 seconds, all incoming damage on the target increases by 30(50) magic damage, lasts for 4(6) seconds *** Lv 2: Stuns for 1.4 seconds, all incoming damage on the target increases by 35(55) magic damage, lasts for 5(7) seconds *** Lv 3: Stuns for 1.6 seconds, all incoming damage on the target increases by 40(60) magic damage, lasts for 6(8) seconds *** Lv 4: Stuns for 1.8 seconds, all incoming damage on the target increases by 45(65) magic damage, lasts for 7(9) seconds *** Lv 5: Stuns for 2.0 seconds, all incoming damage on the target increases by 50(70) magic damage, lasts for 8(10) seconds ** Cast time: 0.5 seconds ** Cast range: 150 ** Cooldown: 35 seconds ** Note: S or EX Scrolls can dispel this debuff if cast on target. If target turns on Anti-Magic Potion, he will be immune to this skill. ** Upgrade: [[Nursery Rhyme#Black and White Squares, the King of Games|'Black and White Squares, the King of Games']] (Causes target to take 50% additional damage and prevents the use of seals for 3 seconds. Also increases incoming damage by 20 magic damage and increases duration by 2 seconds.) The Queen's Glass Game: Perpetual Engine - Maiden Empire * Mana cost: 800 (3% maximum mana per second while channeling) ** Type: Anti-World Noble Phantasm ** Hotkey: R ** Alice winds back the battle, healing all allies within range and restoring them back to their pre-combat state as much as possible. During the duration of channeling and 1 second after cancelling this skill, Alice will take 100% additional damage. *** Lv 1: Immediate restoration of 400(500)+10% of maximum health. Heals 0.4% of maximum health every 0.2 seconds. When an ally within range reaches a condition of 10%(20%) health and below, conditional heal for 200+10% of maximum health will trigger. *** Lv 2: Immediate restoration of 500(600)+10% of maximum health. Heals 0.5% of maximum health every 0.2 seconds. When an ally within range reaches a condition of 15%(25%) health and below, conditional heal for 250+10% of maximum health will trigger. *** Lv 3: Immediate restoration of 600(700)+10% of maximum health. Heals 0.6% of maximum health every 0.2 seconds. When an ally within range reaches a condition of 20%(30%) health and below, conditional heal for 300+10% of maximum health will trigger. *** Lv 4: Immediate restoration of 700(800)+10% of maximum health. Heals 0.7% of maximum health every 0.2 seconds. When an ally within range reaches a condition of 25%(35%) health and below, conditional heal for 350+10% of maximum health will trigger. *** Lv 5: Immediate restoration of 800(900)+10% of maximum health. Heals 0.8% of maximum health every 0.2 seconds. When an ally within range reaches a condition of 30%(40%) health and below, conditional heal for 400+10% of maximum health will trigger. ** Additional effect (Passive): When Alice's life reaches 25% of her maximum health, she will recover 300+(The Queen's Glass Game: Perpetual Engine - Maiden Empire LVL*100) health over 2 seconds. Has an unresettable cooldown of 60(30) seconds. ** AoE range: 600/700/800/900/1000 (Depending on level of skill) ** Duration: 4/5/6/7/8 seconds (Depending on level of skill) ** Cast time: 0.7 seconds ** Cooldown: 50 seconds ** Note: Conditional heal will take place 1 second after condition is met, and has an internal cooldown of 3 seconds. ** Upgrade: [[Nursery Rhyme#Beyond the rainbow plains, Runs the Labyrinth of mirror|'Beyond the rainbow plains, Runs the Labyrinth of mirror']] (Reduces the additional passive's unresettable cooldown to 30 seconds. Also increases immediate restoration heal by 100 and raises condition to trigger conditional heal by 10% health. Also restore all affected allies' mana by 50% of the healed health amount from immediate restoration and conditional heal. ) Attributes Jabberwocky * Stats required: 12 ** Unlocks the skill Summon Jabberwock. Beyond the rainbow plains, Runs the Labyrinth of mirror * Stats required: 10 ** Increases 15 mana regeneration per second. ** [[Nursery Rhyme#The Queen's Glass Game: Perpetual Engine - Maiden Empire|'The Queen's Glass Game: Perpetual Engine - Maiden Empire']]' has 30 seconds reduction in the additional passive's unresettable cooldown. Also increases immediate restoration heal by 100 and raises condition to trigger conditional heal by 10% health. Also restore all affected allies' mana by 50% of the healed health amount from immediate restoration and conditional heal.' You are me, I am You * Stats required: 14 ** Unlocks the skill Memory Recall. ''' ** '''Decreases the unresettable cooldown of Nameless Forest by 60 seconds. Also increases the damage/heal duration by 3 seconds and damage per second when casted on enemies to 10% of Alice's maximum mana. Memory Recall * Mana cost: N/A ** Hotkey: F (After Nameless Forest is used) *** Instantly ends the duration of invulnerability of target under Nameless Forest. Target may also start moving, use items, seals and skills. ** Special note: If [[Nursery Rhyme#Nameless Forest|'Nameless Forest']] was cast on herself, [[Nursery Rhyme#Memory Recall|'Memory Recall']] cannot be activated. ** Upgrade: [[Nursery Rhyme#You are me, I am You|'You are me, I am You']] (Required to unlock this skill) Black and White Squares, the King of Games * Stats required: 17 ** [[Nursery Rhyme#Nursery Rhyme: A Story For Somebody's Sake (Combo)|'Nursery Rhyme: A Story For Somebody's Sake (Combo)']]' has a 120 seconds reduction in cooldown time.' ** [[Nursery Rhyme#White Queen's Enigma|'White Queen's Enigma']]' will now cause target to take 50% additional damage and prevents the use of seals for 3 seconds. Also increases incoming damage by 20 magic damage for the duration and increases duration of skill by 2 seconds.' Dragon Skillet * Stats required: 15 ** Passively increases 150% attack speed. When using normal attacks, enemies hit will burn for 30 damage per second, lasts 3 seconds (Cannot stack) ** [[Nursery Rhyme#Frenzied March Hare|'Frenzied March Hare']]' now reduces (Skill LVL*10)% movement speed to enemies hit for 2 seconds.' ** Increases damage of The Plains of Winter by 100 and stuns enemies hit for 0.7 seconds. Nursery Rhyme: A Story For Somebody's Sake (Combo) * Activation: Cast [[Nursery Rhyme#Frenzied March Hare|'Frenzied March Hare']] (Q), [[Nursery Rhyme#The Queen's Glass Game: Perpetual Engine - Maiden Empire|'The Queen's Glass Game: Perpetual Engine - Maiden Empire']] ®, [[Nursery Rhyme#Nursery Rhyme: A Story For Somebody's Sake|'Nursery Rhyme: A Story For Somebody's Sake']] (Q) within 2 seconds of each other. Requires 20 in all stats. ** Mana Total of Spells: 900 + ??? *** Being a reality marble that reflects her Master's desires upon herself, Alice/Nursery Rhyme causes the story to never end as long as all forms of reality are rejected. Causes a draw in Death Match Mode for existing round after 30 seconds as long as Alice survives for the duration. ** Cooldown: 720(600) seconds ** Special note: Cannot be activated if the remaining time for the round in Death Match Mode is 120 seconds and below. (As of some recent version, enemies no longer gain permanent sight of Alice for the duration) ** Special note#2: Upon activation, a ping will show up on all enemies' mini-map every 5 seconds. For the duration, Alice is unable to use teleport scroll. When there is only 10 more seconds left, the screen will turn white. If Alice dies during the duration, this skill's effect is considered null. ** Upgrade: Black and White Squares, the King of Games (Reduces cooldown by 120 seconds) Category:Servants